


Fuck My Block.

by fandomismyship



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Block sex, Crack, For Ross, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for a friend.<br/>Steve's block sex it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck My Block.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask.

Steve had been building his newest Castle when the idea had come to him. Another Steve. If another Steve was there then he would be safe when he was not building! The other Steve would protect him. it didn't take long to build another Steve, he knew himself well enough to be able to build his Steve. The blue top look good on him, he had to admit that much. Actually, he looked very good. Too good.

A small block start to turn harder. How did that even work? Steve- original Steve- looked down and saw a block pushing out of his trunks. What was that? Steve had never seen that before. Steve looked at other Steve and the new Steve looked down as his block started to do the same. Huh. Maybe there was something they were suppose to do with these blocks? Steve touched the new block and instantly felt pleasure run through him. Oh! That new block was nice. Very nice. So very pleasantly nice. New Steve coped him and original Steve saw the pleasure on his emotionless face.

Steve's block started to grow more and felt himself going towards new Steve, looking over what was technically him and reaching out to touch Steve's new block. And oh, it felt so much different. Like a hot block. Like a block of fire! New Steve seemed to fall backwards and was suddenly on his back and original Steve wondered if new Steve had maybe fallen down.

New Steve looked at original Steve before flopping his lower half up, trying to push up into something and original Steve stared at him before slowly moving forward. He flew up a bit, not bale to just walk onto a block like that, he wasn't some weird flexible creature. Original Steve fell down onto new Steve's hard block and holy shit! Shit, fuck, bugger. Blocks of all Heaven he had built this was an amazing feeling. Steve kept moving up the block and then down again, feeling it grow and just feeling the blocks that made him disappear so that new Steve could get his big block in with no problem.

New Steve just lay there, letting original Steve do his job and original Steve felt very happy. A weird sensation broke through him and new Steve's blocks started to disappear and soon his own blocks were and he felt like someone was injecting him with happiness itself! He felt suddenly tired- he had never felt tired before. Original Steve moved off of new Steve and lay beside him, looking up at his block filled sky and putting a block hand over his Steve's block hand.

Steve had enjoyed that very much. He would need to get new Steve's blocks in him more often now. What a good idea new Steve had been.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Jesus.  
> Was it at least okay?


End file.
